


first kisses

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: “Ah, well, I'm a genius and so I thought that you should have at least some interest in kissing me, right? It's natural to feel this way, Suou!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i was doing drabble requests on twitter, but then miles said first kisses leokasa and i couldnt fucking control myself so this went out of hand, whoops

“Leader, are you finally done now? I want to go home.”

Looking up from the sheets of music, he blinked. It took him a moment to remember his current location (at the archery club), the time of the day (some time after class it seemed, considering how the sun stood low and Tsukasa was here and not, well, in class) and his name (ohh, uhhh, yeah, Tsukinaga Leo!). The last one was harder to remember than one might think, but Leo gave his best to not forget it. He learned that after nights of strolling around and staying outside. It turned out the police didn't take it well when people claimed to have forgotten their names.

“ _Hello_? Are you listening to me?”

Anyway.

“Ahh, Suou, don't take them away just yet! My inspiration!!”

Tsukasa sighed where he sat on the floor next to Leo, collecting the sheets of paper in a neat pile. “You're really impossible, aren't you? I would appreciate if you would start thinking about your actions for once.”

“Mhmmm, no need to lecture me,” Leo smiled, watching Tsukasa pick up the papers. Despite acting annoyed, he did make sure not to mess up their order, which meant Leo could leave the cleaning work to Tsukasa without worries. However –

“Ohh, you look really pretty!! Where's your uniform? Is there a reason you dressed up so well, what happened, come one, tell me! Or wait, let me imgine-”

“Dear God, please help me,” Tsukasa mumbled, probably in an attempt to seem annoyed, but Leo didn't miss the tint of red on his cheeks. He did look pretty like this though and in the casual short sleeved shirt and jeans he wore. Leo couldn't help but find him adorable. “Did you already forget?”

“Forget what? Aahh, come one, don't be so difficult!! What's bothering my Suou?”

If anything, Tsukasa flushed even more. “Don't tell me you forgot about our date today.”

“Huh? A date...” Tilting his head, Leo sat up and gestured Tsukasa to come closer. It didn't take him long to get the hint and comply. Once they were close enough for Leo to take in every detail of Tsukasa's face, Leo smiled. He could feel Tsukasa's breath on his own face and the warmth radiating from his body, which was all very interesting to take in, until Tsukasa pulled his eyebrows together and, oh yeah. Their conversation.

“Good boy, good boy! Ahh, okay, so about the date. I have something to tell you about that actually. The whole thing about you and me, actually.”

He almost enjoyed Tsukasa's reaction a bit too much: the way his eyes went wide and a he let out a scared, almost horrified gasp. “Do you not like it?”

“Hey now, calm down.” While he might care enough to stifle his laughter, he carefully tangled his fingers in Tsukasa's hair to soothe him. “It's not that. I was just wondering ... by any chance, don't you want to kiss me?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Ah, well, I'm a genius and so I thought that you should have at least _some_ interest in kissing me, right? It's natural to feel this way! Though for my part, I can also understand that there are some geniuses you wouldn't want to kiss – Mozart for example, he was clever I guess, but have you seen his hair? Definitely not kissable. Ah, or Itsuki Shu. I doubt anyone would ever kiss him, actually.”

“Leader? Could you please listen to me for once?”

“I mean, if I had to choose, even I would rather kiss Mozart than Itsuki, and I _hate_ Mozart. Actually, just thinking about him makes me feel kinda gross, ugh. Suou! Did you know that when he was five, Moz –“

He couldn't process what happened in detail, but somehow he ended up flat on his back with violet eyes staring down at him.

“I do.”

“Ahaha, really? It's not often that people know that Mozart did his composition at the age of five. Though, if you ask me, I doubt that's true. Even I composed my first work when I was –“

“Not that, you awfully self-centered disappointment of a leader!" Tsukasa snorted, but didn't seem to be able to meet Leo's gaze. "I do have some interest in the thing you suggested.”

“ _Ouch_. That was quite harsh, you know – wait what?"

Tsukasa huffed, turning his head to the side. It took Leo a moment to take in what he just heard, and then another minute to go back far enough in his own train of thought to remember what he suggested. When he finally got it, a smile spread over his face.

“Ahh, so you do want to kiss me? Good, good!” Sitting up again, Leo hopped to sit on Tsukasa's lap. “Let's do this!”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes, acting as if he was an adult. Then he put one of his hands on Leo's cheek, tangling the finger of his other one in the strands of Leo's hair. “Is this okay?”

Leo hummed in response, leaning closer to Tsukasa's face. “Yes, you're always good, so don't worry! Come on now, be as bold as you wish and show me what you've got!!”

It seemed the challenging undertone that settled it for Tsukasa, who suddenly got a determined look all over his face. Maybe it was part of his nature, being the rich kid he was, but teasing and challenges always got to him. Not that Leo was much better at handling those things. It was one of the few things all members in their unit had in common, the will to prove themselves.

So when Tsukasa pushed their lips together, Leo could tell there would be no hesitation or holding back. It was quite nice actually, to feel Tsukasa's lips against his own. Getting him worked up and frustrated always got him to work harder – and to have someone work hard as they kissed you? Definitely a good deal.

While Leo didn't have much experience in this type of thing, the way Tsukasa's thumb carefully ran over Leo's cheek as he pressed their lips together, or how he just pulled away for a few seconds to get some air in his lungs, making cute noises in process, before delving back into the kiss - it left Leo feeling as if he could melt into Tsukasa's arms any time now.

The height of the feeling couldn't really be compared to anything Leo knew, nothing ordinary from his daily life It was a bit like soaring, high above the clouds. Maybe even more exciting, he thought when Tsukasa nibbled at his bottom lip. Leo couldn't help but gasp at the pure boldness of the action. When Tsukasa completely pulled away, face flushed in embarrassment, as if he was just caught at doing something shameful, Leo couldn't help but grin.

“Still wanna go out on a date, or do you want to, like, do that shit again?”

“ _Leader_!!”


End file.
